Caged
by iJustLostmySanity
Summary: separated by sacrifice, reunited by chance... will they still be able to bring back the moments that was lost? Hoohaku Prisoner AU[because two ongoing fics are not enough.. sorry I'm like this...]
1. Chapter 1

The smell of rusting metal, the shouts and holler of people he doesn't even know, the cheer of men that surrounded the fenced rooms are what he saw when he opened his eyes for the first time.

Convicted murderer, that's what people on the outside call him but here, he isn't that much of a celebrity. He didn't get the glare that scrutinized every right thing he'd done throughout his lifetime. His name wasn't replaced by horrible words that made it seem like he did the wrong thing… He believed he didn't.

He sighed, calming down his nerves. He did the right thing, period. He doesn't care if people don't understand his actions. He doesn't care if everything he's done right is forgotten just because he ended someone whom everybody considered to be a hero. He did the right thing, period. And if this is how people repay him for what he's done, then so be it.

"We've got ourselves a rookie!" a tall man jeered. ' _They're all just glad to see someone new'_ he told himself, not that he cared anyway.

They all wore the same clothing, like uniforms for a prestigious school the only difference is that they are all prisoners.

This is Hell on earth as the warden Enma told him on his orientation, he can't even take the guy seriously 'cause he's all flabby and stuff. But he knew that this place is the pride of all prisons all over the world. This place doesn't only contain people from one country but from all over the world. Mafia bosses, druglords, and the assorted likes are all here… name one they've got it.

His eyes suddenly caught of something on the farthest side of the row of cells.

An angel.

"Hakutaku! What the hell are you doing standing there again?" One of the guards behind blurted out.

The man dressed in an unbuttoned shirt turned to look at him with empty eyes and his heart skipped

 _"Where are you going?"_

 _"Somewhere far away, ahaha…"_

 _"What are you even laughing about? You think this is funny?"_

 _"You shouldn't have done stupid things then. Let me do this… Hoozuki"_

 _"Let you do what?"_

 _"Let me do save you for once."_

He stood there and the atmosphere shifted. Their eyes met. They were now a few feet from each other. He now wouldn't have to wonder where on earth the other is.

 _"You were always weak when it comes to me."_

 _"Who said so?"_

 _"I know so."_ the touch that doused his flames, the voice that reminded him of home, the memory that haunted him every day of his life… resounded in his empty soul… putting his dead emotions back to life.

Hakutaku looked back at him without a tinge of recognition. He didn't seem like himself at all… or at least he wasn't the person he used to be.

"'Ya got a prob' 'ere cap'n?" A tall tanned muscular man appeared behind 'Hakutaku' and draped an arm to declare his ownership over the man.

"J-jirou-san, sorry… I just …" the guard trembled as he looked down. Looking at the guard's reaction it seems this guy was a bigshot that even they can't touch.

"Ahh… well it seemed like you have some problems with me and my princess right here." 'Jirou' said.

Hoozuki twitched at the mention of 'princess'. When he came here, he told himself that he wouldn't care, that nothing really matters anymore, that nothing can ever hurt him - he forgot that one thing that always made him human all over again.

They separated without a wave nor a simple goodbye. He just left him the day he finally got the ring made, the day that their apartment felt so empty, the day his heart felt like someone tore it apart and then stepped on it repeatedly until nothing was left of it.

He didn't know where he went. Nobody had news of the man that stole his heart then threw all of what they had just… like… that…

Back then he was also waiting for the police to come and catch him… but they never came… and so did Hakutaku.

Hoozuki told himself that he wouldn't get involved. He would be staying here for a very long time, so he needed to keep his cool and be as invisible as possible. He would've done just that if he didn't need some explanations. If only his heart would settle. If only he didn't feel the same after two fucking years of nothing… no news… no nothing about _him_.

He just needs him to end it all. He just needs to be told that he was no longer needed. He just needs a little bit of closure. He just wants for his heart to not make any excuses anymore. He just wants to breathe the way he wanted to… the way he longed to.

He now knew what Enma was talking about a while ago. " _There is someone you shouldn't make enemies of. There are things that he can do that we don't have any control of: Jirou Kobayashi - the international drugs and weapons smuggler. If you want to live a quiet life inside then don't stand in his way_."

What has he got to lose? Is there anything else that he still holds dear? Is there anything as important as seeing _that_ person again?  
He will take what's his back and nothing can stop him. He made an enemy of this cruel world a long time ago. He never looked back because nothing else mattered.

"Princess?" Hoozuki scoffed. "So, what are you then? His prince charming or something? You don't even look the part." he looked up to challenge Jirou and the crowd went silent.

Hakutaku's eyes lit up for a moment and shot right back to him, with tears in his eyes he opened his mouth to remind Hoozuki of everything he lost, "There you go again, stupid."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : yay I updated! if you like it review please :) comments are what fuels me. dedicated to pineappuu-pineappley from tumblr**

 **|unedited version just finished typing it so if you find any mistakes please pm me|**

Chapter 2

A sudden cold sensation forced Hoozuki's eyes to open. He felt two strong arms holding him upright. A low voice echoed across the room and their one sided conversation continued.

"I really didn't like your attitude a while ago there little fella..." Jirou started. "...but you know what? I'm kindhearted and... forgiving." he continued as he walked around the cell they chose to torture him in. "I'm going to give you a second chance here, rookie." Jirou stopped in front of Hoozuki and slumped on a chair. He grabbed Hoozuki's hair and held his face close as he glared the newbie to death, "Let me hear that greeting once more." he said in a husky growl that clearly indicated that he had no intentions of letting someone trample over his majority.

Hoozuki hung in the arms of Jirou's two minions, barely breathing. His whole body was numb and cold, just like how his heart was. He can't even picture out the man whose face is only a few centimeter from him. What was the difference from this moment and when I was outside? He asked himself. He was a lost soul outside this prison. He considered himself dead.

He was irritated... very irritated. He was ready to lose everything. =H was ready to vanish but that light that appeared before him then was the light that miraculously shone in his life one more time. That light pulled him back to reality, it made him feel like he needed to exist, it was what kept him going, running headfirst into all sorts of problems, blinded but faithful that everything will work out just fine. That light was Hakutaku.

The hand that Hoozuki held, filled the gaps of his own and it made him feel complete.

Life had been dark without Hakutaku and now that he's back - undoubtedly alive, Hoozuki can feel his dead heart springing back to life. He had his will back to fight for the life they had before all this unfortunate events happened.

Jirou cleared his throat catching Hoozuki's attention. He gripped Hoozuki's hair tighter making the other wince in pain. "So? What do you say?"

"Can you guys let me go first?" Hoozuki muttered as he turned to Jirou's minions whom exchanged gazes with Jirou and got a confirmation.

Hoozuki fell face first onto the cold hard floor.

Before leaving the two alone, one of the minions landed a kick on Hoozuki.

Hoozuki coughed up blood as he picked himself up holding the side of his stomach tightly trying hard to bear the pain.

He stood up using all the will he had in himself.

He parted his lips to speak.

"Stop!" a familiar voice said. The owner of the voice seemed to be gasping for air, maybe they hurried to get there.

"Hakutaku, dear, I told you to not come here, didn't I?" Jirou threatened.

"Let me talk to him..." Hakutaku's dead voice echoed, "...I've longed to end things properly."

Hoozuki clenched his fists. He was not ready for what the other said. "... _end things properly?_ " He felt an evenly intense pain than the beating that he received.

Jirou laughed maniacally and walked past the frozen Hoozuki. "Have it your way." he bade as he walked away.

When Hakutaku felt that Jirou was in a far enough distance, "You're about to say something that'll get you killed." he warned.

"Thanks for the warning, though I really wanted to get to the part where _**you'll end things properly**._ " Hoozuki retaliated. It hurts to hear it, even more when he's the one saying it. It makes it more justified.

"This isn't your fucking playground! You can't just say whatever the hell you wanted!"

"Why does it have to matter?" Hoozuki whimpered as he felt his soul dying. "You're leaving me... Isn't that right?"

Hoozuki didn't have the strength to move much less to turn to Hakutaku when he feels so pathetic.

"You came here to leave me? Funny... you left two years ago..." Hoozuki was choking on his own words. He was battered to the core, he didn't need Hakutaku's help to kill himself completely.

"You left! **fucking. two. years. ago**." he hung his head low. "... without a goodbye nor a simple, 'I'm done with you' note."

"Isn't it enough to see me bruised all over? Why do you even have to come here and _**end things properly**?_ "

Hakutaku swallowed all his emotions. He can't let a tear escape. "Telling him you still love him won't resolve anything! Get your head straight!" he told himself.

"Yeah... I don't love you anymore. So stay away from me." Hakutaku's voice was brittle. He's not that good at hiding things from Hoozuki.

Hoozuki, hearing the hesitation on the other's voice forced his feet to walk towards Hakutaku. He leans onto him and held him into a tight embrace.

Hakutaku yelped. He had never seen this sight before. He had never seen the other this weak, this lifeless.

"Tell me that you don't love me to my face and I promise, I'll stay away." Hoozuki whispered.

Hoozuki held Hakutakus face and leans his forehead onto the other. "Tell me."

"I don't -" Hakutaku was speechless.

Hoozuki vision was blurry but he knew what the other's expression was. He figured that Hakutaku was just trying to keep him out of harms' way.

He crashed his lips onto Hakutaku. He forgot how long he missed his lips. He can't even remember how long it has been. He tasted of blood - most probably his, but his sweetness never faded. He can never imagine how amazing it feels each time. Nothing could beat the other.

He loved this idiot more than his life, more than anything he ever had.

Hoozuki wiped his tears away, it was what he was used to do.

"Liar." he said as he looked into Hakutaku's eyes and kissed the other once more.


End file.
